The problem with eating spaghetti and other string-form foods is both well known and persistent. When such foods are eaten, the long strands do not readily form a bite-sized mass. As a result, either the strands must be cut or wound on a fork to form a bite-size mass, or the person eating the food and his eating companions must suffer through a very messy eating process. Cutting the strands is a slow, clumsy, frustrating process. When the strands are wound on a fork, they tend to wind unevenly and only with a certain degree of difficulty; the process often is clumsy and slow. Also, often too much is wound on a fork because the strands being wound are not separated from the larger mass of strands in the dish.